User talk:Katherine Deathpants
[[/Archive 1|--> to search archive]] Frostzilla Stats Jeffrey Icehunter added the stats, I just made the page show both sets. ErinEmeraldflame 22:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll talk to him Katherine Deathpants 23:30, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I have one I have a Frostzilla. I can show you in the game if you want. Jeffrey Icehunter 00:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC)--Jeffrey Icehunter OK. Either that or post a screenshot, I'm logging in now Katherine Deathpants 00:19, October 17, 2010 (UTC) The thing I think some people don't yet understand about pet stats is that there are default stats for the pet as a species, and then the stats it actually gets varies. It's a difference of genotype versus phenotype (if you've had Biology class maybe these terms are familiar). Ice Hound (Hybrid)'s page has the same problem in that the "alternate" stats were obviously taken from a screenshot of File:Shadow's stats now.jpg rather than the equip menu (File:Picture 2010-08-18 14-32-36.jpg). I'm hoping this gets across to other editors eventually that only equip menu stats are consistent. Katherine Deathpants 01:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) New Look We didn't mention it, but Potroast42 put some effort into making the new page look presentable in terms of colors and such. It was horrible for us to continue looking at their original page all the time (we had to go back and forth to check things a lot). EnlightenedShadow and Electrode soon will have a surprise that we hope will be even nicer, where we have functionality and appearance together. :) ErinEmeraldflame 23:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. NICE! You guys got it goin' on. Katherine Deathpants 13:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Doom Scurrier They are starting to look very similar. I would love to find someone who had a Doom Scurrier before the update. That way we can see whether KingsIsle changed the name of their pet (making it a name change) or just made a new, same, pet with a different name (making it a replacement). The difference between actual name changes and replacement pets/items is crucial for how we handle it on the wiki. If its a name change, we can set up a redirect. If its a replacement, we may reference that by making one "Retired" and having links between them on their pages (or set up a redirect but have a fancy message related the history). I really wish that they had put these details in their update notes like they have in previous updates. Are you on Central? Thanks, :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:17, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Pet Abilities Hi, do you think you could update the talents and derby abilities pages with what pets have them when you update those pet pages? I don't think I can keep up on my own with all the ones you've added. Pretty please? :) ErinEmeraldflame 02:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Doom Scurrier Suggestion and Thanks :) I was going to suggest maybe starting a thread that says "Who had a Doom Scurrier before the pet update?", all you need to find is one person :) And then you can ask them in thread or though a message directly to them to see if the name changed. :) And thanks :), its sooo hard keeping up with those. ErinEmeraldflame 02:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Blade Flurry Um... what is it? I mean, what is the item that gives that spell? ErinEmeraldflame 04:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Auto-populating pages They do have Wiki code out there that can do what you suggested, its called semantic wiki or something like that. Unfortunately, its not really available to us right now. :( My understanding (which is possibly incomplete) is that it requires a lot more bandwidth and server in order to use, and its not offered on Wikia or the other available free hosting sites. (Basically its a database more than a standard wiki) So yeah, we would LOVE if the talent pages would auto-populate from the pet pages too!!! It would also allow the same thing for the item pages from the creatures, and automatic alphabetizing of lists, and a bunch of other really cool things... Maybe if we got a wealthy private sponsor? Sorry! ErinEmeraldflame 04:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Frost Hound Hello. It looks as though you added the Frost Hound picture. Do you by any chance have a Frost Hound and like to hatch? Thanks. --Elizabeth DragonRider 04:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) True You are correct :) There are possible ways to try to start incorporating lookup functions between different pages on the wiki. We've talked a little about what we could use them for, though are main goal has been to get everything into templates first. This is partly because we have to have everything in predictable, standardized templates to start using any page to page code. Its also because we're trying to stop the need for admins to change thousands of pages every time we want a little formatting or category change :) Once we get everything in templates we do want to start trying to have that done. Though we have to see how much code like that would weigh down the pages/wiki. We may try to have the treasure card pages automatically make the enchantment stats from the base spell pages. :) Another thing that will help us develop something like that is after everything is in templates, we hope to design forms for page-creation and possibly page editing, so all you have to do to make a new page is enter information in an easy-to-use form. If we can do that, having one change affect multiple pages might be easier as well. :) But ultimately, we are always happy to get more expertise involved on the wiki. We're just volunteer admins who've learned this code through being admins lol. Though we've also been really really dedicated to get all this done in such a short time (i.e. some of us getting 1000 edits per week lol). There is also a way to alphabetize, but it is really painful code, since you have to loop the code to make individual comparisons between each item in the list, its just not something the mediawiki code is designed to do easily unfortunately. So for ten lines, you need 44 comparisons, for 20 lines you need 189, and for 50 I don't even want to add that up (and each comparison may be more than one line of code). :) ErinEmeraldflame 05:13, October 24, 2010 (UTC) NEW PET I JUST DISCOVERED A NEW PET HOLY COW LOL. I AM OVEREXCITED ABOUT IT. SINCE YOU ARE A "PETAHOLIC" LOL LIKE ME, I FIGURED YOU WOULD WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT. IT'S CALLED Fierce Hound AND IT'S COOL. YES, I KNOW THAT THIS IS IN ALL CAPS LOL. Jeffrey Icehunter 06:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter :Fierce Hound? HOLY COW! Post a screenshot! Get some stats, man! Do you know the parents? Where did you find it? Katherine Deathpants 06:38, October 24, 2010 (UTC) YEPPERS Ok, done with the caps lock. It was live, I posted the pic on the page. I am assuming you can get there lol. Jeffrey Icehunter 07:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC)Jeffrey Icehunter Fierce Hound The Fierce Hound is from the new Epic Gift Card from Gamestop. Some people already have it. Here's what the card comes with: 1. A 1 Month Subscription at $9.95 or 5000 Crowns 2. Fantasy Palace Castle 3. Additional Castle Space Elixir* 4. Minigame Kiosk Housing Item 5. Gryphon Mount6. Ancient Spear of Power 7. Epic Clothing Set 8. Mystery Dueling Pet It costs $39. --Elizabeth DragonRider 09:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Blade Furry. Is it a Talent? I can't tell what it is, here is link,Blade Flurry you made it so I think you know whats best for it ;). Happy Halloween!User:Death Lord 17:24, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Well Trained :) ok, thanks for clarifying. Though, the page was deleted before because it had no content, not whether it was a valid page name :) ErinEmeraldflame 18:53, October 24, 2010 (UTC)